Where We Belong
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Major spoilers for the last scene of "Green Piece." Mac/Stella and Danny/Lindsay.


**Major spoilers for the last scene of "Green Piece." This starts before the last scene, includes the last scene, then continues after the episode ends. Mac/Stella and Danny/Lindsay. This is my first attempt at a CSI:NY fic. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"Hey, Stella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac called out into the hall.

"Sure, Mac. What's up?"

"Danny is going to ask Lindsay to marry him, and he wants us to meet Lindsay and him at the courthouse in an hour."

She stared at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "When did this come about?"

"Earlier today. He told me that Lindsay declined the first time he asked her to marry him."

"Wait," Stella interrupted. "Danny already asked her once?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until today."

"Well, if Lindsay said no the first time, what makes you think she'll change her mind this time?"

Mac smiled. "Danny's got his heart and head in the right place now."

Stella returned his smile. "Let me guess. You had something to do with that?"

Mac nodded. "I told him not to doubt himself and to have no regrets. I didn't think he'd ask her so quickly, but he's a little anxious since she's leaving tomorrow. He called a few minutes ago and asked if we'd be their witnesses."

"We better get a move on, then! We don't want to be late!" she said over her shoulder as she left Mac's office.

On the way to the courthouse, they stopped to pick up the ring Danny left at the jewelry store and to get a small bouquet of flowers. As they left the flower shop, something on a nearby display stand caught Stella's eye.

"Hey, Mac," she said as she pointed to the item.

He smiled at her. They had worked together for so long and had built such a connection that they could nearly read each other's minds.

Mac picked up three items and paid for them, and soon they were on their way to the courthouse.

VVVVV

He held open the door for her and followed her inside.

The receptionist greeted them with a nod and a smile. "You two make a very cute couple!"

Stella laughed nervously and looked over her shoulder, only to find Mac staring straight into her eyes. "No, we're not getting married," Stella said as motioned to Mac.

"We're waiting on some friends," Mac added. "We're their witnesses."

"Too bad," the woman supplied as she shook her head. "I've been doing this so long I can usually pick out the ones who will last. My gut pegged you two as being together for the rest of your lives."

The three fell silent, each thinking about the receptionist's words.

Mac and Stella heard movement outside the door and turned to face it as their younger coworkers entered the office.

Lindsay, stunned to see the 'friends' Danny referred to, covered her mouth with her hand.

The four of them shared a laugh, and Mac pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"Congratulations," Mac told her.

"Thank you."

Stella hugged Danny then stepped toward Lindsay and presented her with the bouquet. "Here you go."

"Oh! What if I'd said no?" Lindsay asked.

Stella put her arm around Lindsay and squeezed gently. "Not a chance."

Mac handed the small red jewelry box to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he and Lindsay stepped forward toward the counter.

Mac and Stella moved toward the door, standing closer together than necessary, Mac slightly behind Stella.

The four CSIs were all smiles as the receptionist asked Danny for the money order. They were moved to another room where the ceremony continued, Danny and Lindsay said their vows, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

Behind them, Stella grinned widely and barely waited until their kiss ended before pulling them into another hug. She stepped away and picked up a bag containing the three items Mac purchased at the display stand.

"Now I know you two are probably anxious to get started on your wedding night festivities, but we wanted to give you this, first."

"It's not much," Mac added. "But we couldn't resist."

Stella handed the bag to Lindsay.

"M&Ms?" Lindsay questioned as she pulled the items from the bag.

"Yeah, Messer and Monroe. M and M. M&Ms," Stella explained.

"Yeah, I get it," Danny laughed.

"Except now it's Messer and Messer," Lindsay corrected as she squeezed Danny's hand.

Smiles were exchanged all around.

"The packs are for you and Danny," Mac told Lindsay, indicating the regular-sized M&Ms. "The tube is for the little guy."

The Messers looked at the small plastic tube.

"M&M minis," Danny read.

"Because we're the regular M&Ms, and the baby is the miniature version of us," Lindsay finished.

"Nice, you guys," Danny laughed. "Thanks." He bent down until he was level with Lindsay's midsection. "You hear that? Your Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella are already spoiling you!"

Lindsay giggled and pushed him away.

"Sorry to interrupt," the receptionist said, "but we're going to be closing soon. Are you sure you don't want to join your friends in wedded bliss?"

Confused, Danny looked at the woman, only to find her looking past him. The question had been posed to Mac and Stella.

Lindsay, confused as well, looked from Stella to Mac, then back to Stella. "Something you want to share with us?"

Mac glanced at Stella, and they had an entire conversation without saying one word. "We're all right where we belong."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
